In the middle of the night
by captainsharon
Summary: Conflicts, misunderstandings and love are intertwined in the lives of Sharon and Andy. Whether they will be able to get used to the change that awaits them? (The reviews are always welcome.)


_**A/N: My readers know that I like to write about Sharon and Andy. I love their relationship. So I decided to write this story.**_ ** _I love conflicts, misunderstandings and love intertwine into one._** _ **There will be many conflicts, tears and love. I hope you like it.**_ ** _I don't have a beta, so sorry if there are mistakes._** _ **If you like please leave a review.**_

* * *

The day was coming to an end and Captain Sharon Raydor was gathering her important documents in her drawer. She looked slightly through the window of her office and saw Andy, who looked at her a little cold. She ignored him. But it seemed that Lieutenant Andy Flynn wants to talk something with her. Coming out of her office, she was stopped by him. She looked into his brown eyes, wanted to leave, but Andy took her hand. She looked at him again, this time angrily.

"What do you want Lieutenant Flynn?" she asked sternly. Andy sighed, cleared the throat, ready to talk.

"Sharon, I beg you, you must listen to me."

"I don't think that there is something that we need to talk." she said sharply, pulling her hand from his. She walked to the elevator, but Andy followed her. She turned back slightly.

"Andy Flynn! Stop!" Her voice filled the entire hallway. Andy stopped and stared at her pleadingly, as if he wants forgiveness. He approached her.

"Sharon, why should this happen to us?" Sharon sighed and replied, "Andy, you're the one who constantly makes mistakes." He gently took her hand.

"Tell me what did I do? Why you push me away? I can't be away from you, I can't breathe without you. I need your love." Sharon avoided his gaze.

"Sharon, look at me." he said quietly.

"I have to go." she insisted sternly.

"No Sharon, you will not leave just like that. We need to talk."

"Well Andy, if you want. Who was this woman yesterday with you?"

"Sharon, it was just an old friend, nothing more. ''

"But friends are not so close. But you and the woman... you were like ...- '"

"Sharon, please, stop. She was just an old friend. You exaggerating."

"Am I exaggerating? But yes, it's my fault. I shouldn't be jealous. I'm not your wife."

"Sharon, I beg you. Why do you say that? You're my life and I love you. You're the only woman for me. I can't love another." Andy's voice was soft, pleading, exhausted. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She had made a mistake. She knew very well that Andy loves her and that woman was just a friend. But the jealousy she felt was enormous.

"Oh, Andy, I'm really sorry. You know very well that I'm jealous and lose my control."

"I know dear, I know that. Maybe sometimes you're like Julio?" He laughed playfully.

"Hey, stop." she said, frowning. Andy nodded slightly.

"You know I love you." he said softly, stroking her face with his thumb.

"I know, but here is not the place to talk about it." she interrupted again with the same stern voice. Andy sighed. Sharon looked at her watch and said, "I have to go home. I feel too tired to argue anymore." Andy took her hand again. He pulled her gently to himself. There was little distance between their lips. Andy every moment could kiss her, but Sharon pulled him back.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." she said breathlessly, feeling that her heart might jumped out "I will not let it." Andy grinned and felt her scent in her silky hair.

"I want to take you home. '"

"No need, I can drive." she insisted.

"I don't want objection, I want to talk more on the way home." Sharon sighed and nodded. She couldn't insist anymore.

******** ... ********

While Andy drove, he felt that Sharon sits thoughtfully. He stopped the car and looked at her.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, confused.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look very pale, are you sure? '"

"Oh, Andy! Stop asking stupid questions! I'm fine, keep going!" she said sternly. Andy nodded without asking more questions, knowing that this will make things worse. When they arrived at the apartment, Sharon turned to Andy.

"Andy, can I ask something?"

"Of course dear, I would do anything for you. '"

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Sharon's question was shocked Andy.

"Sorry, I didn't understand?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you can stay with me tonight. '"

"But I...-"

"Don't worry, Rusty's out with friends." She smiled softly. Andy nodded and replied, "If you want Captain ..." Sharon grinned, opened the door and threw the keys. They went to the living room.

"Andy, stay here until I change my clothes. '"

"I'll wait." he said, and decided to read her magazine, which was on the table. Sharon's apartment was quiet. The moon shone like the sun. There was a slight light. Andy was calm. Sharon had changed her clothes and had gone back to Andy. She smiled, seeing him reading her magazine.

"Andy." She sat quietly beside him, her face had a bright smile.

"Oh, Sharon, you ..." Andy couldn't take his eyes off her. Sharon looked more beautiful than ever. He was convinced that she's the woman of his life.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I just ... You're very beautiful Sharon ..." he sighed and sat closer to her. He gently took her hand and kissed her red lips.

"Are you sure that Rusty will not come back? '"

"I'm sure." Andy kissed her passionately, the kiss grew deeper.

"Andy, I ... I don't think we should ... we should do this." she said through the kisses. He stroked her silky hair and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Sharon blushed. She hadn't gotten love for 20 years. She felt that Andy is the perfect man for her. Sharon pulled him back slightly and whispered breathlessly, "Andy, we can't do it. '"

"Sharon, I love you." he said softly and looked into her green eyes.

"I love you, but I think this is a mistake. '"

"Sharon, this is not a mistake. We love each other. I love you." he continued to kiss her while the kisses grew more and more. He slowly picked her up and they went into the bedroom. He slowly put her on the bed, kissing her more passionately.

"Andy, no, no." Sharon said softly.

"Why Sharon? You don't love me? '"

"Oh, of course I love you, but ...- '"

"But what?" he repeated, confused.

"Andy, I'm very confused. I don't think it should happen." Andy sighed slightly.

"Sharon, we want this. Why should we put this barrier between our relationship?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"I don't know Andy, I'm not sure." Tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy gently wiped her tears and whispered quietly, "Sharon, I love you. I'll wait until you're ready. ''

"Oh, Andy, I'm sorry." He shushed softly.

"Please Sharon, you don't have to apologize. I'll wait till my last breath." She hugged him hard. She really did not feel sure, but she loved Andy.

"However, will you stay with me tonight? '"

"Of course, my dear. I'll be with you whenever and wherever you want. Because I love you." He kissed her softly on the forehead. She was the love of his life.

"I just don't know how I feel, I'm not sure I can do this move. ''

"Sharon, stop to think about it, you need to sleep, tomorrow we'll have a lot of work." She nodded slightly and snuggled in his arms. He knew how to soothe her.

******** ... ********

The next morning, Sharon slowly opens her eyes. The sunlight illuminated the entire room. The blinds were open. She rubbed her eyes slightly and looked at the clock. The time was almost seven in the morning. She turned slightly to the other side and saw that Andy is not there. She was surprised to find an empty space. She gently stood up and saw Andy who came to her with breakfast. She smiled softly. Andy kissed her gently and sat beside her. She looked at the breakfast.

"Good morning, darling." He smiled.

"Good morning. What is this?" she asked, confused.

"Well, this is a special breakfast for you before work. '"

"Oh, I see. But you shouldn't have ..." Andy put a finger to her mouth.

"Sharon, I just wanted and I did it. I have many abilities that you still don't know." He grinned slightly. He put pillows behind her. On the tray was a beautiful red rose, a cup of coffee, pancakes and berries. Sharon took the rose.

"Hmm ... The pancakes smell wonderful. How did you do?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it's little secret. You want to try?" Sharon took a piece of the pancakes. The taste was incredible.

"It's so delicious ... I didn't know you were so good at cooking." He kissed her gently.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, Rusty still not home?" she asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, he called and said he'd be back tomorrow. In fact, he was not very surprised that I answered him." Sharon laughed.

"Oh, this is Rusty. He can't be surprised at this." Andy was pleased that Sharon's mood is fine.

******** ... ********

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office, viewed another murder case. Suddenly she sighed wearily, threw her pen and leaned back. She felt guilty that refused Andy last night. She felt happy with his lovely breakfast. He really loved her. She closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't know if he made a mistake refusing Andy. Suddenly she saw Andy, who talked with Provenza. When he caught her eye, she motioned him to come into her office. Andy came to her worried.

"Sharon, is everything okay?" Sharon nodded slightly.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. I just wanted to talk." He sat down beside her and gently took her hand.

"Sharon, look at me. What's going on?" he asked, confused. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andy, I'm sorry. '"

" About what? "

"About last night."

"Oh, Sharon ...- '"

"No, please, listen to me. I feel guilty that I refused."

"Sharon, I think we talked about it." he insisted.

"No, Andy, I'm sorry, and I want to correct this mistake."

"What?"

"Let's go to dinner tonight to discuss our relationship." she offered lamely. Andy nodded with a slight smile and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Of course. It will be as you want." Sharon smiled softly and hugged him. She knew how good a person is Andy. And how lucky she is to have him in her life.

********...********

In the evening, Andy had taken Sharon at their favorite restaurant. Sharon really loved this restaurant, because at this restaurant Andy confessed his feelings to her for the first time. Then their relationship had become stronger.

"Andy, do you remember when we were here for the first time?" she asked with a smile.

"How could I forget? It was a very special night for me. "Sharon nodded slightly.

"Andy, I'm sorry ... -'"

"This time, for what?" he interrupted, frowning. She laughed slightly.

"Oh, God ... Andy, I'm sorry that I was jealous. That woman was just your old friend." Andy took her hand gently.

"Sharon, I'm glad that you made me jealous." he grinned.

"I don't understand you."

"I wanted to say that when you make me jealous I'm glad."

"Hey, stop kidding lieutenant. ''

"I'm not kidding Captain." he grinned.

"Oh, and thanks for this wonderful breakfast." she said softly.

"I always would do anything for you." Sharon felt very comfortable when she was with Andy. Andy was the happiest person with a woman like her. Now Sharon wanted to make a big move with Andy. She loved him very much.

*********...********

After dinner, Sharon and Andy had done a walk in the fresh air. They liked to be alone under the night sky. They went to Sharon's apartment again. The apartment was quiet. Rusty had decided to stay for a long time with friends. Sharon threw her purse on the couch.

"There continues to be quiet." said Andy. Sharon smiled.

"Yes, Rusty's lack feels." Andy nodded with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck.

"I have an idea." he whispered softly.

"Hmm ... What?" Sharon asked curiously.

"Wait. Sharon looked forward to learn what exactly is considering Andy. Suddenly there was quiet music. She really was surprised. He approached her with a smile.

"What are you doing, Andy? '"

"Will you dance with me?" he asked quietly handing his hand.

"We'll dance? You kidding? '"

"Sharon, I want a dance." he insisted with the same smile. Sharon smiled softly and took his hand. The music was quiet, soothing. Sharon and Andy danced slowly. They enjoyed the music. Andy kissed Sharon gently on the lips. They with slow steps walked into the bedroom, where they spent a passionate night.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


End file.
